


Mediator

by vivoegoincrastinum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison POV, Derek is just done with everyone, F/M, Kinda Crack, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory, Stiles does not have a daddy complex, he just has a hate boner for both of them, oh god I just really like Stetopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivoegoincrastinum/pseuds/vivoegoincrastinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Stiles does have reason to dislike and distrust both of them he only does it to a certain degree, whereas the pair of them look at each other and just do it as a sort of ingrained reaction. It doesn't matter if Peter says the Earth travels around the Sun, Chris is going to find something to get annoyed at or try to prove him wrong somehow, and Peter is exactly the same way. They will, however, both listen to Stiles—the boy who willingly runs with wolves and doesn't put up with anyone's bullshit for long when there's a job to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mediator

**Author's Note:**

> I figured my first contribution to the TW fandom would be Sterek or even Steter but nope. I enjoy the dynamics of Stetopher too much to not do a little short for it. With the pain sucking thingy I just keep imagine both of them fucking Stiles it's just too bad I'm really bad at porn.

Allison sighs, tipping her chair back so it can lean on two legs while she watches her father snipe back and forth with Peter over the large kitchen table.

It was unfortunate that the Argent clan needed to make an official alliance declaration with the Hale pack, though only because the treaty that was in the making had to be seen to by her father and the man who'd raised himself from the dead. Evidently, Peter had been the one to help with treaties and negotiations before the fire. This had led to Derek assigning him to do the job but she was beginning to wonder if he'd put any thought into that decision. It was going on the fifth hour and the pair had done little more than argue back and forth.

Derek, at Peter's insistence, had built a new Hale house. A memorial had been built over the location of the last one and a new house had been erected a half mile away. It was huge and all of the pack had pitched in with ideas, including Erica and Boyd when they'd made it back. Even she had her own room and she was incredibly thankful for the fact that Lydia and Stiles had found a ward that would dampen any sound enough that the werewolves, or innocent humans, wouldn't hear anything coming from inside (and boy was she happy when most of the pack was horny teenagers). Though that all just made it even more important for the Hales to make an official alliance with the Argents.

A warm hand found it's way onto her thigh and she glanced over to Scott, seeing a cautious smile on his face. After everything with her mother and Gerard their relationship had needed a long break; throughout the summer they had remained friends and gradually she had allowed herself to grow closer to him once more. She knew that he had never stopped caring about her, and in truth a part of her had never given up loving him, so she placed her own hand on his and offered him a smile in thanks for the comfort.

Half paying attention to her father and Peter—if only to make sure neither of them really escalate beyond whatever it is they're doing now—she looks out of the kitchen and into the living room. Derek is sitting in the lazy-boy reading a book; Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are all on the couch watching a movie; Lydia and Jackson are curled together on a beanbag and Jackson is half asleep while Lydia plays on her phone in his lap. Stiles and Scott are the only ones who'd stayed in the kitchen with her, Scott next to her and Stiles leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Stiles lets out an irritated groan that grabs everyone's attention, “Look, you're both being stupid and stubborn about this. Why don't you go over a past treaty that worked before? In 1875 the Hales had an alliance with the Masons and several of the hunters were not only pack members but also mates of some of the wolves. Their treaty included fighting together, hunters being pack members, land disputes, and both sides reporting to the other if something was going awry, like the hunters telling the pack that others of their kind were coming into town if they knew about it.”

Allison blinks at him. She hadn't been paying attention to what Chris and Peter had been fighting over but if the way they went completely silent and immediately turned to stare at Stiles in unison is any indicator then he had managed to hit the nail on the head. Which was unfortunate for him; she knew both Peter and her father would take offense to some seventeen year old coming in and offering an easy way to do things when they'd been having such trouble. From the way Stiles pales under their combined stares he knows he's stepped into the metaphorical hornets nest.

“An excellent idea, Stiles.” Derek says, standing from his recliner and grinning. Stiles looks out into the living room and grimaces at his expression. “Why don't you take over showing them this treaty? You might as well just help them as an unbiased third party.”

 _“Unbiased?!”_ Stiles squawks.

“Right,” Derek nods, “You have reason to dislike both Chris and Peter and mistrust them. They don't really have a reason to ignore what you say, though, so now it's your job.” After that he turns to everyone else, “Which means we can go get dinner.”

“Pazzio's?” Erica asks with a pleased grin, already bouncing up and off the couch.

“Sounds good.”

Allison watches as everyone follows Erica's lead and goes for the front door, sliding their shoes on before heading outside. Scott hesitates at her side for a moment, glancing worriedly between his best friend—who's refusing to turn around and look at Peter and Chris—and the two supposed adults.

She thinks Derek might have a point. While Stiles does have reason to dislike and distrust both of them he only does it to a certain degree, whereas the pair of them look at each other and just do it as a sort of ingrained reaction. It doesn't matter if Peter says the Earth travels around the Sun, Chris is going to find something to get annoyed at or try to prove him wrong _somehow,_ and Peter is exactly the same way. They will, however, both listen to Stiles—the boy who willingly runs with wolves and doesn't put up with anyone's bullshit for long when there's a job to be done.

So she stands up, smooths her skirt down, and follows Scott out of the kitchen. She does stop long enough to give her father a parting smile and to pat Stiles on the shoulder. He might have been the best choice as a mediator between Peter and Chris but that didn't mean Derek wasn't possibly sending him to the gallows.

Oh well, Pazzio's was a much more delicious option then sitting and listing to her father scream at someone, anyway.

☾♚☽

Allison returns to the Hale house bright and early the next morning, but when she goes inside only Derek and Isaac are awake. Derek is sitting at the table reading the newspaper while Isaac leans against the stone counter top that Lydia had insisted upon and waits sleepily for his coffee to finish brewing. She nods at the both of them and moves past Isaac to access the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of milk and then taking the mug the other teen intends for his coffee. He gives an annoyed snuffle but otherwise doesn't protest as she pours herself a drink.

“Is my dad still here?” Allison asks, turning her attention back to Derek. “He never returned home.”

“They've been in Stiles' room.”

Allison takes that information in, taking a sip of milk. Stiles' room also doubles as the study, the boy wanting a futon so he and others could mostly use it a couch during late nights researching. Most of the useful books had gone into that room and it did make sense when he so rarely used it. However that was an awfully long time for her dad, Peter, and Stiles to all be in one room together. Most likely they fell asleep, but...

“Has anyone checked on them?”

“Erica said last night that if they don't show up before ten then someone needs to call the Sheriff and tell him his son is dead.”

Isaac lets out a quiet snort, “Scott was already talking about writing his eulogy when he left last night.”

“I'll think about my dad's, then.” Allison responds, then grins. “What about Peter's? Should we let Lydia write it or you, Derek?”

Derek shoots her an unamused look but Isaac has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. She just beams back at him, turning and putting the milk back in the refrigerator.

☾♚☽

Two hours pass. Boyd wanders down the stairs with Erica at some point and cooks them all breakfast, Scott magically arriving on time to inhale a decent amount. Lydia and Jackson wander in soon after. They all relocate to the living room, situating themselves between the recline, the couch, and the bean bags strewn across the floor.

It's 9:30 when they all hear the door to Stiles' room slam open and angry cursing in a different language drifts out of it. It takes a lot to rile Stiles up enough that he falls back to Polish to curse at them in creative ways and Allison shares a worried look with Scott. It's not long before there's footsteps on the stairs and nearly all of them turn to watch as Stiles, Chris, and Peter walk down it.

Allison gives them all a once over, feeling something like shock settle hard in her stomach. Stiles appears to be blushing, clothing half askew and neck littered with bruises. Her father is better put together but appears to be missing several buttons on his shirt and is very clearly not looking at anything but his own feet. Peter follows behind them both with a smug grin, arms crossed over his chest.

“Did you guys...” Scott starts but trails off, worried look turning into one of disbelief.

“It was a really weird night,” is all Stiles says in response, gaze set firmly on a random corner as he moves forward enough to slap a couple of papers into Derek's lap.

Peter's smugness practically starts to ooze out of him. Chris' cheeks start to get red as he stares pointedly at the floor.

“Oh my God,” Allison whispers, staring at the trio. “Stiles is _seventeen!”_

“And Stiles won't have to worry about being a sacrificial virgin anymore,” Erica says gleefully, “Just never thought Stilinski would go for the Daddy-threesome for his first time.”

“Oh, God, I'm going home before this gets any worse,” Stiles groans at the same time Chris glares and grits out, “I'm returning to my house.”

“And whose house should I go to first?” Peter asks, leering at the two of them.

Chris and Stiles share a look before the two of them level Peter with a very unimpressed stare. Peter raises his hands up but no one in this room would ever believe him to be innocent, let alone those two. Chris sighs and Stiles rolls his eyes and Allison is actually kind of amazed by how in sync they are when they're both annoyed at Peter because both of them turn in tandem and head out the door.

Peter waits a minute before following.

“Bets on how long it'll be until they fuck each other again?” Erica asks, holding a hand out.

“Maybe we should look into those fireproof wards sooner than planned,” Lydia says mock-thoughtfully as she reaches into Jackson's pocket and pulls out his wallet. She hands Erica a twenty and grins, “I bet they'll last less than three weeks. Who's going to video tape it when they tell the Sheriff?”

Isaac enthusiastically volunteers. Allison heaves a large sigh and tries to ignore her pack betting on her father's relationship with a werewolf and a teenager. Life in Beacon Hills was getting too weird and her only consolation was that with every passing minute Scott was looking more and more scandalized and Derek looked like he was thoroughly contemplating killing every last one of them and then himself.

**Author's Note:**

> It actually takes them two weeks. Chris struggles with Stiles' age (for the obvious reasons) and the fact that Peter is Peter while Stiles struggles with both their ages and the fact that Peter is Peter. Peter stalks the both of them and aggressively flirts with them at separate times.  
> Eventually Stiles just hunts them both down because Lydia is terrifying and she doesn't want to lose the bet.
> 
> My [ tumblr ](http://teenaroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
